


Blind Tales

by GateBreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Candy, Candy Canes, Chocolate, Contrary, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Education, Funny, Gen, Horror, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Monsters, Opposites, Rainbows, School, Serious, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, general confusion, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateBreaker/pseuds/GateBreaker
Summary: A series of short stories written just for fun.There's humour, horror and some philosophical musings. Not necessarily in that order.





	1. The Hardships of School Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> This was something we did at school. We had a partner, chose a topic and then wrote random sentences. For example, my partner wrote a starting sentence (or multiple sentences) for a minute, then he covered everything except for the end part (which could be a sentence or just a word). I had to use that ending bit to write for another minute and so on and so on. Until we reached the end of the page.  
> It was all very strange and confusing and very fun with hilarious results.  
> And so the story is complete. This is one of 4 (?) that I'll post here. It's just for fun and definetely not meant to be taken seriously so enjoy! ^.^  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors or misspellings.

There once was a school made of candy. Chocolate, truffles, cakes, lollipops, cotton candy. Everything one would want, the school had it.

However, the school had a problem. A dilemma. The students started eating the walls. They ate and ate and ate. They ate the Kit-Kats, the Snickers, the Red Vines. They ate the Candy Canes, the Tootsie Rolls, the M&M’s. They ate and never stopped and made it the school unsafe. The building started to tilt and shake and crumble. They lost the gym and two of the classrooms. The infirmary lost a wall (it had been made mainly of Hershey’s Kisses and was one of the first to fall), and the music room lost its ceiling.

Obesity and diabetes were on the rise. Mortality was on an all-time high. The school was being hit with multiple court hearing and parents suing and demanding amends for their children’s grievances and pain.

The school was, thus, in danger of bankruptcy.

To combat this and to find a solution to the weakening building structure, the teachers banded together and thought and thought and thought, until one had an idea. The stout man, the music teacher who was hit hard by the lack of ceiling in his classroom, proposed to rebuild the school. To rebuilt it, but to use potatoes.

Potatoes are strong and a very reliable construction material, he explained, adding that his cousin had built his house out of potatoes and found them delightful in their colour and hard shell.

The teachers gladly took his suggestion to heart and the reconstruction began. Months passed and the school was finally finished. Months passed and the school still stood proud and strong, no problem in sight. Obesity and diabetes had gone down and the parents were happy.

Proud were the teachers that had implemented this idea, and proud they were when they were praised for their quick response and effective solution.

Months passed and everyone was happy.

This didn’t last.

What the school community was unaware of was that some of the potatoes were infected. They were dangerous to ingest, but unfortunately, no one had known.

Students started to get sick and behaving strangely. They started attacking and biting people. And then it spread. And spread and spread and spread and spread.

And so begun the Zombie Apocalypse.

Years later - decades later, no one knows for certain -, God came down from Heaven and battled against the Zombie horde. Angels came down and fought in an epic battle that went down in history as the pivotal and deciding moment of the future of humanity. Blood was spilled, lives were lost. But in the end, the living prevailed.

And now we build schools with bricks.


	2. School of Unlearning

There once was a school. Not a normal school, no. An opposite school.

In this school you unlearned what you knew. If you wanted to unlearn something, all you had to do was enrol. You unlearned everything you’ve ever known. This particular school was the most famous and prestigious schools in the country. The students were known to unlearn so much that they didn’t even know how to read by the end! It was an impressive résumé.

There were, however, those that fought and defied the system. These individuals usually skipped class and went on recreational and educational trips together. Read and shared knowledge with each other. Researched in the library and experimented with different techniques to see what was the best way for them to learn more and more and more. They were seen as rebels, delinquents. People not to mix with and kept away from everyone else.

One boy, however, was different from everyone else. This boy, named Kit, wanted to learn. He was full of potential, curiosity and an immense thirst for knowledge. He studied and read and practiced. Every day and every night. On and on and on he went and never stopped. What made him different from his rebellious friends was that he never skipped class.

He answered questions correctly and wrote the proper answers on his test every time. He always turned in his assignments and the homework was always done. He even did extra credit work. Because of this he was the worst student, with several failing grades and endless detentions. He knew so much, that the other students mocked him for it. They called him smart, a genius, an overall overachiever, and other derogatory slurs. But Kit stood tall and learned. He defied all his teachers and went against the system and did what he wanted to do. _Learn_.

His teachers were at a loss. They didn’t know what to do with him. How to convince him to put in some effort and unlearn like everyone else. He had even failed his final exams because he wrote in his name. He was held back year after year, but he never seemed inclined to change his attitude.

“At this rate, he’ll never leave school.” one of the teachers announced. The others murmured in agreement and thought on what to do.

In the end, they decided to do nothing. They did not care for such a small percentage of the school population. He was nothing but a number that would never amount to anything worthwhile in the future, destined to fail before even really trying.

In this they agreed wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading ^.^  
> If there's any error or misspelling, please warn me. Thank you.


	3. Puppies and Rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow turned into a horror story. I have zero regrets.

Who doesn’t love cute puppies? I do, the colours on the horizon were mesmerizing, they were everything and nothing and colour and joy. It was what you felt when you patted and cuddled a puppy.

But the day was never ending and the pack of dogs currently in my living room was filling the house with fur and dirt and germs, even if they were pretty adorable. I liked them anyway, even with the cleaning disaster this was promising to become in the future.

I loved them all, I wanted to cuddle all of them. And then a sudden thought struck my conscious. I thought about what would it feel like, how would it be like, to have a family. Not very conventional, true, a pack of dogs as family, but it was no less true and pure than a family of humans.

It was, deep down, all I wanted. Slide down the rainbow with my Labrador puppy in my arms. I would have daydreamed about all the possibilities and adventures we would have, my furry friends and I, were it not for the sharp and sudden pain that blossomed from my ankle. I yelped and turned. I looked down and shrieked. The adorable pack of puppies that had previously surrounded me, and who I had thought as my new family, was now a ferocious pack of monsters with sharp teeth, slick skin comparable to that of a lizard’s, and their eyes were nothing but small button sized circles, shining poison mercury in the light.

I cried and I screamed and they became more and more savage with every unrestrained sound that escaped my throat, growling and snapping at me with their razor sharp set of teeth. But I swear it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t _cause_ this! This… whatever it was, _was not my fault!_

Why did this happen? Why did they become like this? Why why why _why_?

I interrogated myself endlessly as I ran, but they never gave up the chase. I knew it was my end. I knew it would all be in vain. My life had amounted to nothing, and now, I would die. I _will_ die. I will die _alone_ and no one would even take notice.

What do I do? What do I do!? Do I let it all go? I don’t want to leave the rainbow behind. I don’t want to leave that feeling of joy, the warm embrace in a cold night. I don’t want to leave it all behind. But I have to escape. I have to _escape_. Escape escape escape escape.

My heart hammered inside my chest like a sledgehammer and my breath was gradually leaving me. I felt weak. I was slowing down.

No. No no no no _no_! I can’t stop! _Please_! Please don’t stop! I have to keep running! I have to keep _going_! I don’t want to die. I want to live. _I want to live_! Oh, please, god, I want to live!

They were getting nearer. I could hear their growls, their howls, right behind me. Every step felt like hauling lead. My feet became heavier and heavier and heavier. I can’t go on like this. I just… I can’t…

This is the end.

They were right behind me now. I could feel their hot breath on the back of my neck.

I turned around and… woke up gasping and reaching for something to hold on to as I almost fall off the bed. I breathe in in relief. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Just a silly little dream. Nothing more.

I kept reassuring myself as I wiped off the sweat that clung to my forehead. As I was ready to turn around and go back to sleep, deep into the comfort and warmth of the covers, a sound that made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up broke out from the corner of the room.

I turned, slowly, cautiously. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I keep repeating it over and over in my head like a broken record.

Hidden in the shadows, a strange black mass shifted.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _It was just a dream!_

It seemed to loosen and then… growling replaced the silence that had fallen just shortly before.

It was just a dream! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!

The clouds shifted, and there, bathed by the moonlight, pale white teeth screamed from the abyss that swallowed me whole.


	4. Rainbow Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation of the the previous one 'Puppies and Rainbows'.  
> I changed a lot (like a lot), especially the ending, but I think I'll post the Original Ending after this one.  
> Still horror, still no regrets.  
> I think I have some problems... Oh well...  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors.  
> Hope you enjoy! ^.^

Since that fateful night, nearly a month ago, Noah has felt as if he’s being watched. He _always_ feels like something is watching him. Observing. Waiting.

Waiting for what, Noah didn’t know, but the constant paranoia and inevitable sense of doom made him jittery, twitchy, skittish.

He couldn’t go to sleep. Went as long as he could without, until he finally passed out due to absolute exhaustion into a dreamless sleep. He mostly managed to do so out of sheer spite and pure stubbornness, but that alone couldn’t keep him up indefinitely. He drank ridiculous amounts of coffee and energy drinks to help keep him going. He listened to loud music and had the television blaring at all times. For this, Noah was slightly grateful that he didn’t have neighbours, even if the thought of no one being able to hear him scream was enough to make him nauseous with trepidation and his heart skip a beat.

As he rounded the corner that lead to his house, nervous and watchful of his surroundings, he suddenly felt it. The sense of eyes burning into the back of his skull. Always watchful. Always persistent.

Noah walked faster.

He didn’t know _what_ it was, but it wasn’t a person. He didn’t know what it was, but he was damned sure it wasn’t a mere animal either. This one cold fact was enough to make him break out in cold sweat as he finally spotted his house in the distance. Noah was nearly running by this point.

What he did know was that nothing had ever been the same since that night. Since the fateful encounter all those four weeks and three days ago. After that night, after his near meeting with death, Noah had taken his baseball bat - the one he had since he was fourteen and decided he wanted to be a professional baseball player - out of the closet where it was kept due to his inability to deal with the sense of nostalgia it brought alone, and had it propped against the wall near his bed, always within reach. Just in case.

After a week, he added the nails. Just in case, he thought.

Two weeks in, he bought a crossbow. Just in case, he repeated.

At the third week, he considered buying a gun. Just in case, he insisted.

He bought two the next day.

At the forth week mark, Noah was just coming back from looking at some pickaxes. Just in case, he murmured tiredly to himself. Just in case.

It was a Wednesday (because nothing good ever happens on Wednesdays) and the streets and sidewalks were filled with pedestrians moving in tandem. It looked like a bizarre sort of march to the beat of the city’s symphony. Noah was almost home. He could practically smell the sweet aroma of the orange tree in his front yard.

Forty meters.

As soon as he was home, Noah thought, he’s going to fill the bathtub and take a long, relaxing bath.

Thirty meters.

That would work, Noah thought somewhat hysterically as the burning on the back of his head seemed to somehow intensify the closer he got to his front door, a nice hot bath would be amazing. He walked faster, trying to keep up appearances and not look like he was seconds away from having a mental breakdown.

Twenty meters.

He was going to turn on every damn light in the house and put the television on max volume. He swore to God, he goddamn would.

Ten meters.

Noah came to a swift and abrupt stop and his breath hitched. There, at the other end of the street. It was there. It wasn’t the monster that he saw four weeks ago, but it was one of the dogs, the ones that _turned_. He was sure of it. He _was_. It sat there, lanky and with a dark fur coat. It sat in the middle of the sidewalk and people walked by like it wasn’t even there. Like they couldn’t even _see_ it. But they still moved aside all the same. As if suddenly there was a large blank spot that they decided to just avoid. To walk around. It was eerie, seeing it.

It sat there and watched with its dark beady eyes, waiting.

Noah didn’t know what it was waiting for.

Five meters to home.

Screw appearances, he was getting to safety. Noah sprinted the rest of the way home, almost let his keys fall with the way his hands were shaking. He fumbled with them for a few precious seconds as beads of sweat started to roll down his temple. The resounding click of the door unlocking was like a breath of fresh air as it swung open. Noah stepped inside and quickly slammed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

Cautiously, Noah took a few steps to the window and peered around the curtains, curious. He swore and quickly whirled around, his back hitting the wall with a sharp bang. Wincing in slight pain, Noah, tried to take another look outside.

 _It_ was _there_.

It was in front of the house. Staring, seeing, waiting.

It got harder to breathe as Noah tried to take in large gulps of air in his panic. Shit shit shit shit shit. What do I do?! What do I _do_?!

The gun in his nightstand came to mind. The one in his living room quickly followed. That one would do.

Before he could take another step, however, the world around him seemed to tilt and twist and swirl. Colours started to bleed in from the corners of the room. Bright blues mixed with sharp reds and soft greens. Oranges, yellows, violets and purples. A kaleidoscope of colours surged forward and seemed to collapse onto his living room. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, the furniture. Everything was now coated in bright new colours. It was… it was a _rainbow_ of colours, Noah realized somewhat dazedly.

Noah stopped breathing. He knew he was staring wide eyed at the canvas that had become of his living room. He knew that whatever those things were, they were just outside, watching, seeing, waiting. Waiting to rip him to pieces probably. To kill him. Or to make him one of them. Could that be possible? Noah didn’t know.

He had to move. He had to defend himself. He had to… do _something_. _Anything_. But the colours were just so mesmerizing. So beautiful. So _hypnotic_. Noah couldn’t look away. He _wouldn’t_. The colours were _everything_. He couldn’t ignore them. He couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_.

So he just stood there.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

When they came for him, he was still standing. Watching. And so he watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

When they came for him, he didn’t even scream. He just watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

And watched.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! ^.^


	5. Rainbow Colours - Original Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'original (kind of) ending' of the previous one 'Rainbow Colours'.  
> Enjoy!

Before he could take another step, however, the world around him seemed to tilt and twist and swirl. Colours started to bleed in from the corners of the room. Bright blues mixed with sharp reds and soft greens. Oranges, yellows, violets and purples. A kaleidoscope of colours surged forward and seemed to collapse onto his living room. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, the furniture. Everything was now coated in bright new colours. It was… it was a _rainbow_ of colours, Noah realized somewhat dazedly.

Noah stopped breathing. He knew he was staring wide eyed at the canvas that had become of his living room. He knew that whatever those things were, they were just outside, watching, seeing, waiting. Waiting to rip him to pieces probably. To kill him. Or to make him one of them. Could that be possible? Noah didn’t know.

Suddenly, he heard it. The whispers. The voices. They spoke in union and their words reverberated around Noah’s skull.

It was _them_. It was the dogs. The monsters. Whatever they were. He didn’t know how he knew, but he  _did_. He _knew_. He knew it was them. He knew it in the hollows of his bones. He _did_.

They spoke to him in soft compelling voices. They were… they were telling him… They were telling him to do things. Awful things. Horrible things. _Frightening_ things.

Noah was scared. He was scared and stuck to his spot as if petrified. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t… he didn’t know. He didn’t want to do it. Do the things they were telling him to do. He didn’t. _He didn’t_!

His breath hitched and he started gasping. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted this to be over. _He just wanted it over_. Oh, god. _Please_!

He wheezed and cried and whimpered.

The voices kept talking to him, a constant buzz at the back of his mind. They were… comforting him. Soothing him. They told him. They told him all would be over if he listened. All would be over if he just _listened_.

And so, he did.

He had to, he thought hysterically. He _had_ to. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t. But he didn’t want to leave the rainbow behind. He _couldn’t_. Not again. _Never_ again.

There was no other way. There was no off button. No way to turn off this madness that consumed him. That took and took and _took_. Bit by bit, piece by piece. Stripping Noah of himself, of who he was. He could feel himself slipping further and further into the darkness that surrounded him. Coming closer and closer with every breath. And through the haze he thought. Who was he?

 

Who _was_ he?

 

 _Who was he_?

 

Who was _Noah_?

 

He listened to the voices, to their sugary decadent tenor. To the whispers that promised violence and death in his name. To the caress of black tendrils on his cheek and the dark gentle coos of something he could not see.

 

He listened.

 

 

 

Felt the abyss swallow him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And let himself fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading. ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
